


How to be a Heartbreaker

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Destiel highschool au, Highschool AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural highschool au, cute Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~inspired by Marina and the Diamonds~<br/>Dean gets dared by his friends (Michael, Jo, and Crowley) to date the gay kid, Castiel.<br/>Castiel Novak's friends (Meg, Gabriel, and Charlie) don't think Dean's a good guy for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~One~

Rule _Number One is to Have fun!_

 

**Castiel Novak. Everyone at school bullied him, because of his sexuality. There were three people who didn't bully him, and they were his best friends (and brother) Charlie, Gabriel, and Meg.**

**The reason Meg and Charlie didn't bully him was because they were also playing for the other team... Together.**

**Dean Winchester. The schools coolest guy. Everyone loved him. And he was in the closet. And there was no getting him out, either. He had seen what happened to Castiel, and decided just to join in on it. When he realized he was the same way, he just pretended not to be.**

**His best friends were Jo, Michael, and Crowley. The only one out of them who knew was Jo. She was like a sister to him.**

**When Crowley decided it would be fun to have Dean 'date' Castiel, Jo was upset. She didn't want Dean to be pushed into anything. She also knew that if Castiel ever found out, he'd hate Dean. And Dean Winchester was in love with Castiel.**

**Dean loved everything about him. His ocean blue eyes. His neediness. His personality. His body. His hair. His lips. His gravelly voice. Everything that he could love about Castie, he did.**

**And when Dean heard Crowley's suggestion, he hated it. It was a cruel thing to do and he wanted no part of it, until he realized he could have fun with it. He loved Castiel and fake dating him would mean almost real dating him. And he loved that.**

**"I'll do it!" He said, a little to excitedly. Jo gave him a look.**

**"Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?" She said. He nodded and they walked to the side of the school. (They had been standing in front of it). "Dean, you can't do that to Castiel. He'll hate you if he finds out and then what? You're actually in love with him, and this may just ruin it." She said in a hushed whisper. Dean nodded.**

**"Yeah, but this just gives me an excuse to date the guy I live and not get bullied for it." Dean whispered back, calmly. Hi rolled her eyes.**

**"Okay, Dean, if you want to ruin any chance you have with this guy, then do it. I don't care anymore." She said. Dean rolled his eyes.**

**"Whatever, Jo." He said. They walked back into the school, and Crowley stopped by Castiel's locker.**

**"Hello, Castiel." He said. Castiel looked away.**

**"Please, just go away." He said. Crowley smirked.**

**"Oh, shut up. My friend over there want a date with you."**

**"I'm not interested in her." Castiel said, angrily.**

**"Well, what if I told you he was Dean Winchester?" Crowley smirked. Castiel looked over at Dean, smiling at him.**

**"R-really?" Castiel asked. Crowley nodded.**

**"Yes, really. He's in love with you." Crowley said.**

**"Well, he's gonna have to ask me himself." Castiel said. Crowley nodded.**

**"Okay, give me a sec." He said. Charlie came over.**

**"Are you okay? You're blushing.." She said. Cas nodded and felt his cheeks.**

**"Crowley just told me Dean Winchester wants to go out with me!" He said. Meg came over, wrapping her arm around Charlie.**

**"What's up, Clarence?" She said. Castiel looked at her.**

**"Dean Winchester want to date me!"**

**"Look, Cas, we want you to be happy and all but... Dean Winchester? He's the straightest person to ever straight." Charlie said, in a hushed whisper just like Jo.**

**"Oh, c'mom, it'll be fine." Cas said. Dean approached them.**

**"Hey, ladies." He said to Meg and Charlie. Meg grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her away.**

**"Hey, Novak, you wanna go out?" He smirked. Castiel but his lip.**

**"Uh... Sure. But don't call me Novak. It's Castiel." Dean nodded.**

**"I like Cas." He said. Castiel nodded.**

**"Okay." He said.**

**~~~**

 

 


	2. ~Two~

Rule two just don't get attached to someone you could lose. 

~

**Dean looked in the mirror of his locker.**

**'Im dating Castiel Novak!' He thought. Another voice in his head then broke out,**

**'FAKE dating him' it said. It kind of sounded like Crowley. Dean pushed the thought away and grabbed his gym bag. He walked to the gym and seen Castiel standing against the wall, already changed. Dean stepped into the locker room and changed. He walked back out and stood next to Castiel.**

**"Hey, Cas!" Dean said, happily. Castiel looked at him.**

**"Hello, Dean." Castiel spoke, his voice rough. Dean smiled. The rest of the boys filled into the gym and the coach stepped up.**

**"Today, we're playing dodge ball!" He shouted.** **"Winchester, Milligan, get up here and pick teams." Dean and Adam stepped up to pick teams. Adam went first.**

**"Raphael!" He said. Dean looked around at everyone, looking in careful thought. He knew that Castiel was horrible at dodgeball... But he didn't want to leave him for last. He hesitated a moment before letting his ego get the best of him,**

**"Kevin." He said. Kevin Tran, a boy who's booksmart and really good at P.E, stepped up. Adam was next. After all twenty boys were picked, besides Castiel, the coach looked at the teams.**

**"Adam, looks like you got Novak!" A kid on Dean's team shouted.**

**"Coach, the teams are even. We can't ruin that now!" He said. The coach nodded and Castiel looked at his feet, feeling a bit upset that Dean didn't pick him.**

**"Novak, do you want to play?" The coach asked. Castiel kept looking at the floor and shook his head. "You can sit out, if you'd like." The coach spoke. Castiel looked over at Dean and Dean bit his lip. Castiel frowned and went into the locker rooms.**

**~~**

**Castiel was glad that they had lunch after P.E. He entered the cafeteria with Charlie and Meg. He had told them both what had happened in gym and they both comforted him.**

**"Cas, I'm so sorry!" Charlie said. Meg's face turned red and she glared over at the popular table where Dean said with Crowley and Jo.**

**"I'm gonna beat his ass!" She said, through gritted teeth. Castiel sighed.**

**"Don't do that!" Cas said. She looked at Cas and her face softened. Charlie sat beside Castiel and hugged him. He hugged back. After about five minutes, they had finished most of their lunch.**

**Crowley looked at Dean. "You should go sit by Novak so he doesn't get suspicious." Crowley said, in his deep British accent. Dean nodded and walked over to sit by them.**

**"What do you want, Winchester." Meg asked, jumping up.**

**"Calm down, tiger, I just came to sit by Castiel." He said. Cas blushed and looked at his lap.**

**"I'm sorry about not picking you in P.E." He said. Castiel shook his head.**

**"It's fine. I'd rather draw anyway." He said. Dean nodded and patted his back. The bell rang a few minutes later and they all exited the lunchroom.**

**"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked.**

**"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.**

**"You wanna go to the park with me tonight?" He asked. Castiel smiled.**

**"Yeah, sure." He said. Dean smiled.**

**"Meet me at my place around 5?" He asked. Castiel nodded.**

**~**

**~**

**After school, Castiel went directly home, ignorin Meg and Charlie's questions. He ran up to his room and turned on 'Heart on Fire' by 'Black Veil Brides'. He turned it up pretty loud, considering no one was home. He got into the shower and sang at the top of his voice. He stepped out and dried off upon finishing. He wrapped his dark blue robe around himself and walked over to his closet. He went through the clothes and decided on a 'My Chemical Romance' shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times before he was satisfied. He brushed his teeth and walked downstairs. His mom smiled at him.**

**"Hello, Cas." She said, smiling.**

**"I'm going on a date. He should be here around 5." Cas said. She smiled.**

**"It's 4:30, so you still have about 30 minutes. Tell me about him." She said. Castiel smiled and told her how perfect Dean was. At about 4:50, there was a knock on the door. Castiel ran over and opened it. Dean was standing there. He smiled at Castiel.**

**"Hey, Cas!" He said, happily. Castiel smiled.**

**"Hello, Dean. " he said. Dean smiled at Castiel's mom and Castiel lead him out.**

**"So, where do you wanna go?" Dean asked. Cas thought for a moment.**

**"Icecream?" He suggested. Dean nodded.**

**"Sounds good, you okay with walking?" Dean asked. Cas smiled and nodded. They walked in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence, until someone from school seen them. And of course, it had to be Adam Milligan.**

**"Winchester? What are you doing with this fag?" He asked, laughing and looking at Castiel. Cas looked at his converse and blushed. He awkwardly put his hands behind him. Dean glared at Adam.**

**"Fuck off, Milligan!" He shouted. Adam put his hands up in Defence.**

**"Aww, did Castiel turn Dean gay?" Adam laughed. Dean glared at Adam, before walking away from both of them. Adam pushed Castiel to the ground and laughed. Cas bit his lip to keep from crying.**

**Adam waked away laughing. Cas felt tears well up in his eyes, and they quickly poured over his eye lids. He ran home. He ignored his mom asking about the date and ignored Gabe trying to ask him what was wrong. He slammed his bedroom door and locked it. He slid off his jeans then his shirt. He grabbed an oversized 'Falling in Reverse' hoodie and got in bed. He cried himself to sleep.**

**The next day at school was the worst day for him. First hour, Adam Milligan tormented him, second hour Dean kept trying to talk to him. Third hour was the worst with both Adam, and Dean. He ended up going to the nurse's office feeling sick and she sent him home. His mom had been home and came and picked him up. He told her what happened last night and she comforted him.**

**"I'm so sorry, baby." He said, hugging him. He cried more and told her about Adam and Dean today.**

**"It was horrible, mom." He said, crying even more, "I feel so sick now. Can I go to bed?" He asked. She nodded.**

**"I'll come check up on you in a while. Then I'm calling your father and telling him what happened." She said. Castiel nodded and he went to bed.**


	3. ~Three~

 

 

 

> Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve. 

**~**

**Dean called Castiel about 30 times before giving up. He left 16 voice mails and 13 texts. He felt bad for ruining their 'date'.**

**'Remember, Dean, this isn't a real thing.' The voice in his head said. He shook his head, he wanted to come clean to Castiel about the whole thing being fake, and then confess his real love for him.**

**He couldn't though. His dad knocked on his bedroom door.**

**"Someone's here to see you." He said. Castiel was the first person to come to his head. He opened the door to see Jo standing beside his dad.**

**"Hey, Dean." She said. Dean smiled and motioned for her to come in.**

**"I-I have a problem." He confessed. She nodded, signaling for him to go on, so he did. He told her about the failed date and how he wanted to come out and tell everyone about his undying love for Castiel Novak.**

**She encouraged it. He sighed.**

**"I can't, Jo, Crowley would never talk to me agian." Dean mumbled. She sighed.**

**"I have an idea." She said. Dean looked at her. "You need to come clean to Castiel first. Go over to his house and talk to him. The worst he'd do is throw you out. If you really love him, you'll let him know. If he doesn't believe you, confess in front of a lot of people. It would be perfect." She finished. Dean nodded.**

**"I think I will." He said. She smiled.**

**"Good." Jo said and got up. She walked out. Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Castiel's number. Of course, no answer. He sighed and left the house.**

 

**Castiel woke up with a knock on his bedroom door. "Sweetie, someone's here to see you." He heard his mom say.**

**"Send 'em in." He mumbled, sleepily. He fell back on his bed again and waited for the person to come in.**

**"Cas?" Said a deep voice, that didn't belong to Charlie or Meg. Castiel opened one eye the the other. He sat up and looked at Dean.**

**"What?" He asked. Dean looked at the floor.**

**"I need to tell you something important." He said. Cas nodded, wanting him to go on.**

**"I-" but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up and read the Caller I.D.**

**'Crowley'**

**He sighed and answered. "Hullo?"he mumbled.**

**"Don't. You'll regret it. This is the best prank you've ever pulled and you're going to just mess it up like this?!" Crowley said. Dean thought for a moment before,**

**oh.**

**OH**

**"Man, listen, I can't keep it up anymore. It's cruel." Dean said. He could practically see Crowely shaking his head.**

**"Dean, if you do this... It'll ruin the entire plan I had. Don't do it, because I have people." Crowley said, and hung up. Dean sighed and thought about it for a minute. He didn't want Crowley's 'people' to hurt him or anything... 'Okay, I won't tell Castiel. I can keep it up for a few more weeks until Crowley is ready to humiliate him.'**

**another voice came into his head, 'You're really going to let Crowley ruin any chances you have with Castiel. Cas is gonna hate you.' The voice said. Dean shook his head.**

**"What was the important thing you wanted to tell me?" Castiel asked, with a yawn. Dean bit his lip and thought for a moment.**

**"Uhm, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for leaving you with Adam yesterday. It was a shitty thing to do... I-if you want to dump me then you can, but just know that I feel terrible for it." Dean said, truthfully.**

**'It's not technically a lie, you just avoided certain truths...' The voice said in his head. Cas looked up at him.**

**"I-if you're sorry, the I guess it's okay." Castiel said, smiling. Dean smiled back and sat by Castiel. Dean hugged Castiel.**

**~**

**~**

**On Friday, Crowley stopped Dean in the hall way and took him to talk beside the school.**

**"Two weeks. You think you can keep 'dating' Castiel that long?" Crowley asked. Dean nodded.**

**"Yes." He said. Crowley nodded.**

**"That gives me just enough time to devise a plan." Dean looked at the ground.**

**"Crowley... I-" He was cut off by Cas coming over.**

**"Hey... I was wondering if you'd like to come have dinner with my family tonight?" Cas asked. Dean's eyes widened and he nodded.**

**"Y-Yeah. Sure." Crowley smirked.**


End file.
